Master Sword
The master sword, also known as The Blade of Evil's Bane, is a sacred weapon created by the a powerful family of the Uzumaki Clan. It was passed down to each generation's sons; being that they would be able to harness and utilize the sword with its true power. Forged and crafted for the soul purpose of being able to seal away any evil force, grants its blade the ability to cut through bone, having been smelted with the finest grades of materials gives the sword the ability to slice through almost anything. The components of its sealing prowess were only known within said family, until their destruction that is. Upon the downfall of the Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan as a whole the weapon was casted away in a sacred zone; the contents of such would have found their way to the Uzumaki Storage temple. True to its name, the sword is often seen to choose or accept its master by its own will, always a hero who has gone through great trials that test his courage, wisdom and power to prove him worthy of wielding it. The Uzumaki Clan's greatest secrets always were kept within their bloodline, the last one to hold the scroll of the whereabouts of the master sword was Pa. Having been killed, yet his treasures not robbed; Keitō Uzumaki was able to recover them as well as the scroll. Though the lad did not have time to search for the scroll, passing on the mission to Takeo Hyūga a nin in which has gone through the trails of becoming the hero to weild the blade. History The sword was sealed away in a dense forest, on an island not far from Uzushiogakure. Its known existence was to the Uzumaki Clan only, not even being listed as an island on the grand world map. Said location was kept within the confines of a scroll. Only those with the true power to behold and unlock the master sword, were the worthy ones of finding said sword was the implied purpose. Having to travel through a pitch black cavern and journey through it would lead a hero to towards a valley of beautiful natural occurrences such as lakes, wildlife, and vast plant life the sword is imbued into a pedestal. Once removed from said pedestal a seal would activate and cause 4 dangerous and life threatening foes to spawn within the area. The current holder of the master sword must defeat each foe in order to leave the island with the sword, being the final test for said hero to truly pass as the Master Sword's next holder. The sword was created by a fearsome family within the Uzumaki Clan with the sealing prowess to be able to inscribe the sealing formula into the blade's material. Forging the blade for the soul purpose of banishing evil spirits from the realm. Only the true hero that is "pure of heart and strong of body" is capable of wielding the sacred blade, and as such, those with tainted hearts cannot even touch this powerful sword. Which is one of its properties; being able to seal and cast away a great evil spirit. Over years as time goes on and the hero's of said sword would pass on, the sword itself would get passed down to family members, in hopes that their son would hold the power to protect their clan from all evils. Characteristics Design The blade is forged out of various metals, going through repeated processes and sharpening methods to create a truly sacred blade. There are various layers of grooves to give it a more versatile cutting ability, giving it the same properties as another sacred blade. The material itself shows to be very durable, as the sword has never been scratched or broken in its years of existence. It is designed to be a double-edged longsword with a purple ricasso and handle. Its crossguard retains a winged feature and holds a gem in its center. The blade once ready to face the forces of evil will glow a gold aura around it. Though hard to see unless one is in harms way of the blades, are various of intricate inscribed characters flowing throughout the entirety of the blade. One cannot fully read said characters due to the blades reflective properties, though the characters are the components of its sealing formula inscribed into the blade. This is the essential power behind its sealing prowess. The gem within its center is required to be fed chakra for its true power to be shown. Ability In relation to the sealing formula inscribed onto the blade, the gem on its center acts as the power switch to activate the sealing power. Both sides of the blades have been inscribed with a Four Symbols Seal formula, combining both formulas to form the Eight Trigrams Seal. Activating the gem within the blade will allow for the sealing formula to begin to be on stand by; upon thrusting and piercing an extremely evil foe or spirit, the sword acts as the medium necessary for the instant sealing technique; sucking whatever evil force into the sealing formula itself upon the blade. The gem would then change color, from gold/yellow; having a sense of purity, to crimson red; showing the sense of evil being sealed away. Once doing such said evil spirit is casted away to its own proper holding zone; a void world separate from that of the living realm. The land does not share characteristics as the shinobi world, their soul is what is trapped within the formula, leaving their humane body to turn into stone; a marvelous statue of said banished soul. The sword is capable of sealing various of souls away from the realm; being that the inscribed sealing formula has been altered for repeated use, meaning that each time the seal is active it is rejuvenated and acts accordingly every time said sealing power is necessary. The sealing formula world acts as an evil sanctuary meant to torture and make each soul relive all their evil acts; inflicted onto them. It is basically meant to torment and punish those evil spirits whom spread their plague over the shinobi world. Ritual In order to remove their souls from the sword and back towards the shinobi realm one must preform a specific sealing technique in relation to the master sword's already complex sealing formula. Doing such causes a pedestal as well as chakra chains to sprout before the user. By placing the sword upon the pedestal the sealing technique may extract the souls bound by the formula and bind their newly living corpse via durable chakra chains. The souls will manifest their previous life form, prior to being sealed as the newly returned evil spirit is binded by chakra restricting chains. With the life form before them the user may then properly dispose of or release the spirit back towards the shinobi realm. Though the choice is ultimately theirs upon returning the trapped soul to the shinobi realm; restricting their every inch of will to release themselves.